My Cinderella Story
by Sisters-Grimm
Summary: Ed is the jock in school, adn Winry si just the tomboy diner girl with a crazy step-family. How can these two fall in love then overcome the evils of high school? Long ONESHOT EdxWin RoyxRiza &MORE R&R please!


**Ophellia: So my cousin Thalia actually helped me write this one adn it was originally supposed to be a multi-chapter story, but we made it one long one shot. Very, very, very, very friggin long... SO We don't own FMA or "A Cinderella Story", Enjoy!**

**My Cinderella Story:**

Winry sighed as she woke up. She checked her clock and hurried to get ready for school. She scowled as her step-mom and stepsisters tried to throw orders at her. She ignored both and ran to get into her car. She drove with her usual rock music blasting from her convertible. She stopped at Al's house and honked the horn as he came running out.

"You take forever," Winry smiled. Al rolled his eyes and sighed as they drove into school." So are we working tonight? Riza said she'd let us eat dinner again!"

"Of course I'll come Win," Al sighed. Winry smiled but quickly scowled as she caught sight of Edward Elric and Rose Thorn. The couple was walking down the school parking lot and holding hands. Roy and Havoc, Ed's friends, and Paninya and Sheska hurried behind the couple.

"Hey Diner dudes!" Havoc cried. Winry scowled and reached for the door to jump out and hurt the boy. Al grabbed her arm and shook his head." Can I get my order now?"

Everyone laughed but Edward. Winry caught his eye and scowled at the football jock. He looked away after a moment. Al smiled at his brother but rolled his eyes at Winry's reaction.

"He is such a jerk!" Winry seethed as she parked her car." I cannot believe you are even from the same species as him! None the less the same family! He thinks he's so high and mighty being a jock and having a cheerleader for a girlfriend! It makes me sick!"

Al let Winry rant on as they hurried to class. Al headed for chemistry and Winry waved as she entered the computer lab. Mrs. White, the computer's teacher, smiled as Winry took her usual seat in the back of the room. The mellow teacher didn't care what the kids did online as long as it wasn't porn or illegal in any way. Winry logged on to her IM account and searched for "Full-metal" on the user list. She grinned after she found her online friend and started to chat with him:

_**Mechanic-Addict: Hey! Haven't gotten to speak to you in a day or so… What's up now?**_

_**Full-Metal: It's great to talk with you again. I couldn't stop thinking of you! Nothing is going on because we're at school…**__**L**__** What's up with you? I'm interested to know how you deal with this boring school!**_

_**Mechanic-Addict: I missed you too… I don't know how I get through all these boring classes! I guess the exams for Mech. University can be a good influence! I'm so ready to get out of this town and away from the Step-Evils! Are you ready for them?**_

_**Full-Metal: Of course I am! The sooner I pass them the sooner we can both be together at Mech. University! I want to meet before that though… When can we meet, finally?**_

_**Mechanic-Addict: Soon…**_

_**Full-Metal: Is the Halloween Dance soon? I'll wait for you on the dance floor, in the very center. I'll be dressed as Prince Charming. Can we meet there?**_

Winry hesitated, her fingers hovering over the keyboard. Part of her wanted to say yes, but the other part of her was screaming to not be an idiot and say no. She sighed and then smiled, knowing she could trust her online friend. He had opened up to her and she to him. Nothing could break the trust he had earned. She typed:

_**Mechanic-Addict: I will meet you there**__**J**__**! I can't wait to see you…**_

_**Full-Metal: neither can I… **_

Winry sighed happily as she logged off. She hurried to her next class to tell Al of her good news. She didn't see Edward sign off of an IM user, the same time she did…

"You're actually gonna meet him?" Al cried. Winry smiled as she let the sun wash over her." Whoa, Win this is big! What if he really likes you and you like him and you guys get together?"

"I don't know!" Winry cried. She stood before home plate on the baseball field and waited as Al loaded baseballs into the machine." I haven't even met him yet! Turn the switch now Al!"

Al flipped the switch and watched, his gaze bored, as Winry waited for the ball. As the ball came zooming at her, she swung the bat and it made contact with the ball giving out a thundering CRACK! Winry smiled as the ball sailed over the field's fence but scowled when it landed at the feet of Edward. He smiled at her and turned to say something to Roy. Winry scowled as she hurried over to retrieve her baseball. She got to the seven foot fence and scowled even deeper. She grabbed a handful of chain link and hoisted herself over the top. She hesitated as she threw her legs over the other side of the fence and jumped the seven feet to the ground. Edward watched her every move with wide eyes.

"Can I have my ball back?" Winry asked coolly. Edward grinned and handed her the small ball. He met her gaze for a moment and smiled slightly as she glared at him." Thanks, I need more practice…"

"Did you hit that ball?" Ed asked. Winry rolled her eyes and nodded." Whoa! Not many girls we know can hit that far, hop a fence, or talk to me so coolly! I give you total respect…"

"Winry Rockbell," Winry answered as Ed paused for a second." Thanks. I'm sure that's nothing compared to the flips _Rose, _you girlfriend_, _does… Thanks again for giving the ball back… Usually people just tease Al and I, saying we should pay for it! That or they get mad because I almost hit them…"

"My brother talks a lot about you," Ed concurred. Winry smiled a genuine smile and glanced back at Al as he waited on the field." And Rose isn't my girlfriend as of about five minutes ago! She was too Malibu for me… I need a tough girl who can deal with me! And we didn't really get aong... I was starting to think that we were dating just because of the status quo..."

"Well good luck," Winry said giving the jock a smile." I'd better get back and play some more ball. Al will think I was getting into a fight or something… I guess I'll see you when you come to pick up Al after work tonight!"

Ed nodded and smiled as Winry hopped back over the fence and hurried back over to Al. Al smiled at Winry and took the baseball from her. She sighed and adjusted her blue baseball cap so her long, blonde, ponytail was showing more. Al sighed as he waited.

"So my brother was talking to you?" Al inquired. Winry scowled but secretly smiled at the thought." He's not as bad a guy as you thought, huh? He can be pretty cool when he wants too. And he's nothing like his jock friends…"

"Well," Winry started moving back towards home plate," Anyone who can dump Rose and live is an ok guy in my books! I can't believe he ditched her! It's like the moment I've waited for since kindergarten! She always gets the best, now the best has rejected her!"

Al just smiled as Winry began to bunt the balls coming at her. She smacked each ball and stole a glance at Ed, every time. He watched her contently as she batted. Winry felt herself begin to blush and was glad it was so hot. Al told her they had to get to work after a few minutes so she grabbed her bag and sent a smile over to Ed as the duo left for good. Ed just smiled as he watched them drive away…

Winry scowled as her stepmother barked orders at her. She wrote down a customer's order and sent a grateful smile at the old woman as she handed Winry a ten-dollar tip. The step-evils- AKA her step sisters -threw insults at her as she skated over to a table of fifth graders.

"Hey there!" She called as the boys looked up at her. They all surrounded a birthday cake and one boy grinned widely." Whose birthday is it today? Could it be the boy with a big grin?"

The group nodded and waited as Winry pulled out a tray from behind her back. On the tray were ten small sundaes ready for the kids. She set down the tray and gave a quick "happy birthday" to the young boy before walking into the kitchen. Fortunately the step-evils had left during her order so it was only Riza, Al, Greed the cook, and Sloth another waitress.

"She said you can't go to the dance," Al simmered. Winry sighed and felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. Riza put an arm around the boy and Winry and smiled." But I will get you there no matter what! It starts in two hours, my costumes in your car, so you need one! Sloth and Greed will cover for you if your mom's botox gets done early… Riza we need you to come down the street and help with her outfit…"

Winry was soon dragged out of the diner by Riza and Al and thrust into the costume shop down the street. She tried on every available costume and still found nothing. Riza found a white ball mask and put it on Winry and grinned.

"I have a plan," Riza swore as she smiled at Winry. Winry had a bad feeling that she was about to be thrown into a plan she would really regret later… She followed Riza and held her breath, hoping it would turn out ok.

"Alright," Al called softly," We're here Winry! C'mon I need my cape back… You don't look that bad, Winry, you don't need the cape to cover up…"

Winry took off the cape and handed it to Al. He hurried into the ballroom, rented for the dance, and she tried to keep up in her heels and dress…

Ed tapped the rim of his coke glass and scanned the crowd again. It was almost time to go to the dance floor and meet her. He was both nervous and ready to meet his cyber-friend. He set the glass on the bar and turned to the dance floor. He walked through the throng of students and stood in the middle. At this same moment, Winry was slowly and dramatically descending the stairs and everything seemed to stop. Winry wore a white ball mask and a matching flowing white dress and silver sparkle lotion shimmered over her skin. Her long blonde hair curled, from the simple silver tiara on the top of her head, around her face. Ed met her sparkling blue eyes and he knew, this was her, his cyber girl, Mechanic-Addict.

"Full-Metal?" Winry asked softly. Ed nodded and smiled down at her, even in heels, Winry was shorter! Ed held out his hand to her and she automatically took it." You're Edward Elric? I never saw that coming!"

"Will you walk with me?" Ed asked. Winry nodded and followed him out into the foyer of the ballroom. He held onto her hand and began to talk. He asked her about her life and about her as a person. She talked to him and learned that he was the boy she had come to know and love was real inside this jock." You are everything I have dreamed of and more. It's so crazy I never noticed you at school!"

"Maybe you just didn't look close enough," Winry teased. She turned to face Ed and smiled. Ed grabbed a rose from the foyer arch and placed it in her hair. He leaned forward and touched his nose to hers. He touched her mask softly and just before he could remove it Al grabbed her arm and dragged her away." What the hell are you doing Al?"

"Your stepmother is on her way to the diner," Al said simply," We need to get there before her so she doesn't know you're here and not there! Wow, I confused myself… Holy kneepads! Edward, you're her online friend? Who would have ever thought…"

"Wait!" Ed said, ignoring Al's comment," Please promise me we'll meet again soon! I've finally met you and now I don't know when we'll see each other again!"

"Soon!" Winry swore. She leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek before Al dragged her away. Winry felt her heart beat rapidly against her chest as she touched the rose Ed had placed in her hair. She was in love, and man did she have it bad… Ed looked at the ground and picked up Winry's cellphone that had fallen from her hands. Soon may have been sooner then either teen had thought.

Winry washed the counter dreamily as she stared off into space. Al smiled knowingly and Riza sighed happily at Winry's spacey attitude. Winry hummed a happy song under her breath and finished cleaning the counter off.

"All this happiness from your brother, Al!" Riza cooed. Al smiled and nodded as Winry tied her hair into a ponytail and grabbed a waitress notepad from the counter." Well this means you'll have to see him more often! I miss hearing you sing and seeing you happy! I haven't seen you like this since last year when we were both sophomores! If he makes you this happy, I definitely approve!"

"Oh and the day just keeps getting better," Al sneered. Winry gave him a weird look before she saw who he was looking at. Ed and Roy had come into the diner and Winry smiled." I'll let you and Riza get this one. Roy said he likes her back, Win! Don't tell her, I want to see what happens for myself!"

Winry took a deep breath and walked slowly over to the table, Riza right beside her. Ed looked up and smiled softly at her as Roy's smile grew at the sight of Riza. Riza sat beside Roy and nodded at Winry to go on even if the couple was talking.

"Hey Edward," Winry said smiling at the young man," Do you know what you want? I would ask Roy, but I think he's a little preoccupied with Riza right now."

"Yeah we'll both take burgers and chocolate milkshakes," Ed chuckled," And if you could I want to ask you guys a question."

Winry nodded and smiled as she turned to put the order in. She returned a moment later, apronless and holding the two plates and milkshakes. She maneuvered her way to the table and set all the food down. Ed gave her a warm smile as she sat beside him.

"So what did you have to ask us?" Winry said softly. Ed turned from his food and met her gaze. Roy grinned sheepishly and pointed to a flyer Ed held.

"I need to know if either of you knows who this belongs to," Ed said seriously. Winry almost gasped as he held up her cellphone she'd lost at the dance. Riza met her eyes and gave her a stern look." It is very important that I find the girl it belongs to as soon as possible."

Riza stood and mumbled a "Never seen it before" before leaving the table behind. Roy watched her longingly and Winry patted his shoulder.

"She really likes you," Winry assured him," She just doesn't know how to show that she likes you. Riza has always been the tough one and now that she likes someone she doesn't know how to react. Oh, and I'm sorry Ed but I don't know who that phone belongs to."

"Well that's strange," Ed said meeting her gaze," Al told me he knew who it belonged to. He said it belonged to you… Tell me the truth, was it you at the dance that night?"

Winry looked up and met his gaze. She moved away and ran behind the counter into the kitchen. She hurried past Al and tried not to cry. She ran into the back freezer room and hurried to the corner. She fell to the ground and pulled her knees against her chest. She watched her ragged breaths steam out in the cold air. After awhile, Al came into the cold room and sat beside her on the floor.

"I'm sorry Winry," Al said draping an arm over her shoulders," I didn't mean to tell Ed! He asked me about the phone and I said that I'd seen it, but that it had been your phone. He went on a rampage saying that he couldn't believe you'd been right in front of him and he hadn't seen that you were the girl he'd fallen in love with…"

"Fallen in love- Holy mother of Mechanics!" Winry cried, jumping to her feet. Al jumped up beside her and ran after her." Your brother has a pep rally before the game, and we need to get to it!"

Al was curious to her plan but he followed Winry. At this point he was just happy to not be hit over the head with her wrench…

Winry pushed past the crowd around the cheerleader's stage. She stood on tiptoe trying to see what everyone was watching and laughing about. She got to an opening in a crowd and gasped. Her evil stepsisters were acting out a skit as Rose read from a sheet of paper. Winry picked up on her last lines.

"The ugly princess," Rose cooed evilly," Met the prince and they fell in love. But the princess was not really the princess the prince thought she was. She was really a diner girl who had no friends! So let's give it up for the real diner girl, Winry Rockbell!"

Winry was ready to jump forward and punch Rose's pretty little lights out, when she saw Ed gazing sadly at her. She turned to Al and shook her head. Al led her away and shielded her from the crowd as Winry finally let herself cry. She hated the feeling she had but she bit her lip and walked into the diner and back to work. Riza sighed and tried to ask what was wrong, but Winry just stayed silent. Then Al said something that caught her off guard.

"Remember what your dad used to say?" Al said softly," 'Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game.' Win you're letting your fear take over. You think you might strike out so you quit playing the game. You've given up and I can't stand to see that…"

Winry knew that Al was right. She was tired of running away from everything, she was tired of being scared of striking out. It was keeping her from playing a game that she knew she could win. She was about to tell Al this, when her stepmother walked into the diner.

"Oh, Winry dear," the evil woman said," I'm going to need you to clean the pool tonight. Your sisters have water aerobics in the morning and the pool is absolutely disgusting!"

"No!" Winry said. She stood facing her stepmother's back and the woman turned to face her. The woman had a look of shock on her face as Winry gave her a defiant look." You are done controlling me! You can take my father's diner, you can use his money, and you can even control your daughters. But you are through controlling me! I quit this job, I quit this screwed up mess you call a family, and I quit as your slave! So have a nice life! I'm moving out and I'm going to college!"

"You can live with me!" Riza cried. Winry's stepmother turned to glare at Riza and Riza glared back." I have put up with your crap for years! Now, I have no problem quitting! Winry was the only reason I have ever put up with you! Now that she's done, so am I! So have fun, without a working crew…"

One by one, the whole staff filed out of the diner behind Winry, Al, and Riza. Winry smiled and turned to Al as they walked out. He smiled back and patted her arm.

"You didn't strike out," Al said softly. Winry smiled as he referred to her dad's old motto." Actually I think you got a home run!"

"Al," Winry said suddenly serious," Your brother's game is in an hour right?" AL nodded and Winry continued." Then I have to run home and change. There's one other thing I need to do…"

Winry barged into the boy's locker room and the football players dispersed from the clumps they'd been standing in. Winry stormed through the lockers as she tried to find who she was looking for ignoring all the snide remarks and wolf-whistles. She soon came to another bench where Ed sat, fully clothed and talking to Roy.

"Winry!" Ed cried. Winry glared up at the jock and Ed swallowed nervously." I'm sorry about what Rose did! If you would just listen to me-"

"No, you listen!" Winry cried. She stood her own against Ed even though he was a good foot taller then him." I thought you were too good to be true! Then when we finally met, you were everything you said you were! I was convinced that you, the Edward Elric, were more then what met the eye. That's not why I'm here though. I came here to tell you that I'm through with being scared of striking out. You should be too. Why hide the real you from everyone? Why hide him from me? You're scared, and you don't need to be. If you have ever listened to me, listen to this: Quit being scared of striking out, because of that you're losing this game of life. So good luck in the game, but not just the one you're about to play now."

Winry spun on her heal and stormed back out of the locker room. Ed watched her as she went, thinking that she was right. He punched the bench he'd been sitting on and felt Roy touch his shoulder.

"Take Winry's advice," Roy said firmly." Quit hiding from the world. Make your decision and choose whom you want and what you want to do. Other wise you'll keep striking out of the most important game of all: Life…"

Ed stared at Roy and nodded. The coach yelled for all the players to get on the field and Ed followed the team outside. His body was on the field, but his mind was thinking of Winry…

Winry stormed out of the locker room and ran into Al who had been waiting for her. She smiled grimly as he caught her arm. She smiled wider as he gave her a questioning look.

"I did it Al!" Winry cried. Al stared at his friend and smiled widely." I stood up to him! I stood up to Edward Elric! I feel so free! Like I have no more burdens to hold! Let's go do something!"

"Well," Al said sheepishly," I was going to go and watch my brother's game. If you won't want to though, we could go catch a movie…"

Winry sighed but smiled and shook her head. She led Al out to the football field and sat with him in the bleachers. She explained the game to him as their team began to win. Soon they came to the last few minutes of the game and the crowd began to chant Ed's name. Winry felt her body stiffen as the chant got louder. She stood and gave Al a tearful, but apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could handle this!" Winry called over the crowd. Al nodded and let her walk away. She weaned through the crowd and tried to get through the throng of bodies.

Ed was trying to play his best. Even if he was, his mind was some where else. Through all of the game, he was thinking of Winry's words. She had been so right about everything. He wished he could find her and make everything he had said go away. In the last huddle the crowd began to chant Ed's name. Ed managed to look up into the crowd and his breath caught in his throat. Winry was trying to weave through the crowd and get off of the football field. Ed stared at the team around him until his eyes fell on Roy.

"You take the last play," Ed said to Roy. Roy smiled, once he saw Ed staring at Winry again." I'm not afraid of striking out any more… I have a game called life to win!"

"Edward!" Honenhiem cried. Ed stopped to give his father a hard look." What are you doing? The scholarship committee is here! You're throwing away your dream, Ed!"

"No dad," Ed said firmly," I'm throwing away your dream! I never wanted to play sports! I want to become a writer! And I'm going to college!"

Ed turned away from his astonished father, his angry coach, even Rose who was livid that he was running past her. He turned away from all of this and turned to the only thing that did matter: Winry. He ran through the bleachers and met her as she reached midway down the stairs. She stared at him in amazement as Ed came closer. She bit her lip nervously as he met her.

"What are you doing?" Winry asked Ed. He smiled and took her face into his hands. Winry's eyes widened from his rash movement but she didn't pull away.

"Something I should've done a long time ago," Ed answered at last. He crushed his lips to Winry's and pulled her into his embrace. As they kissed, two other things happened: Roy scored the winning touch down and it began to rain. Ed broke from the kiss long enough to look up at the downpour and smile at Winry before kissing her deeply again. Al smiled as he watched his brother kiss his best friend. Riza had met Roy on the field and he kissed her at the same moment Ed kissed Winry. Everyone was finally happy, Al realized… It was the perfect High School ending…

Winry soon found that she had a living grandmother and went to live with Pinako. Her and Ed managed to get accepted into the college that they wanted, Ed's dad even approved of it. Al managed to find Winry's dad's will and set all the financial things straight. Winry's stepfamily wasn't seen again. Roy finally snagged Riza, and both now work with Winry at her diner. They all lived happily ever after, after all… Who would've thought of that!

**Fin**

**Ophellia: R&R kiddies, this was frickin looong!**


End file.
